Dreaming in Middle-Earth: An Unexpected Journey
by Angel-But-A-Demon
Summary: Right here's the prequel of my Lord of the Rings part. Anywhere we all thought Rain was normal yeah, so here's her adventure with Thorin and Company and what will happen to her while on this quest of Erebor. (Thorin/OC) Please read the Lord of the Ring part first, please with a cherry on top, and rating might go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Dreaming in Middle-Earth: An Unexpected Journey**

**Chapter 1**

My name is Rain Seras and this is my story of being in the world of the Hobbit. Also there are secrets I wish to tell but, I'll the tell ya the journey I had with a Wizard, a Hobbit and company of Dwarves.

I woke in a strange place; it was in the middle of the road. And I was wearing a tunic with some weapons. _Blinky I don't think I'm in Australia anymore and the weapons are pretty cool though_ I thought. And started walking in the direction I was facing.

After what was ten minutes, I saw a group. One was tall and the rest where small, like Dwarves.

"Umm…" as I got closer to them.

"Ah, we've been waiting for you." The tall man said, and then I recognized him.

"Gandalf the Grey… No way." I muttered in surprised and I guess the rest of them are the company of Thorin Oakenshield, well some of them anyway.

"You've got a name there lad?" I think it was Bofur who asked, I looked to Gandalf which I think he knows I'm a girl. And also I can get mistaking for a boy considering I've got short hair.

"Um, the name is Ralin Seras." I told them and they told me their names, even though I knew their names already.

"Odd name." I heard them muttering to themselves. And I glared at them then looking to Gandalf.

"We should be off and Ralin you're coming too."

"Aye Gandalf I'm coming, but can talk to you alone?" I asked.

"Yes of course Ralin." As Gandalf and I walked off not before telling the dwarves we'll be back.

"Rain is there something on your mind?" Gandalf asked once out of the dwarves hearing distances.

"Yes Gandalf there is something on my mind. And that is why am I here?" I asked.

"You're here because you're going to help Thorin Oakenshield and his company. And finding your parents." My heart raced when I heard Thorin's name.

"What of my parents, I didn't know them when I was born Gandalf."

"That because you where sent to a different world, so your real home is here in Middle-Earth. And I know in the other world you where sent to has knowledge of Middle-Earth. And we should head back to the others." Gandalf told me. As we started walking again. "And good job to pretend to be a boy Rain." Gandalf whispered in my ear and I nodded my head slightly to him.

We finally made it to Bag-End with the other dwarves. And knocked on his door. On the other side we heard Bilbo.

"NO, NO. There's nobody home! Go away and bother somebody else. There are far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is. If this some clot-head's idea of a joke… I can only say it is in very poor taste." Then the door opened and the dwarves fell on to the floor and I couldn't help but laugh at them.

Soon I met Fili, Kili, Dwalin and Balin. And help with getting food ready.

We started the feast and started to chatting and laughing, then Fili coming walking across the table asking who wants an ale.

"Ale on the count of three" Bofur called.

"Mugs up." I called after three and pretty much drank the ale pretty quick that I had.

"C'mon Ralin you can do it." Kili said to me and I sighed at him.

"Fine." I muttered and then belched. And we laughed again.

"I knew you had it in you Ralin." I blushed a little then.

_Damn it Kili why did you have to be so cute?! _I screamed in my head.

Soon plates where flying around the room by the dwarves and singing the Blunt the Knives song. And I couldn't help but laugh the whole time, until a loud knock on the door and we all where quite. And my happy mood all gone now.

"He's here." Gandalf said.

This going to be interesting, but then I remembered how much I hate Thorin for being an ass to Bilbo in the movie. But by the end of the movie I started to think that he was all that bad.

"Gandalf." Greeted Thorin. The dwarves altogether bowed slightly. I don't know what to do, so I just leaned against the wall with my hands in my tunic pockets.

"I thought you said that this place was easy to find." Thorin said.

"Even if you've lost your way twice." I muttered to myself in hope that no one heard me.

"I actually got lost twice." He said before ridding of his coat. "If not only for the mark on the door." He adds.

"What mark? There's no mark on that door, it was painted a week ago." Bilbo's face immediately had annoyed expression when Gandalf told Bilbo that there was a mark on the door and he put it there.

Thorin glanced around when his eyes met mine. I looked away as if I didn't care who Thorin was. Then I heard Thorin's footsteps stop in front of me and then I look back at Thorin and… Oh sweet Jesus he had to be close! And my stupid inner fangirl was starting to screaming at me.

"Who's this Gandalf?" Thorin asked and looking back at Gandalf. I want to say something but Gandalf beat me to it first.

"Oh his, the fifteenth member that I've chosen to join us on this quest." I heard him from somewhere behind Thorin and the other dwarves. Then Thorin's gaze was fixed on me again.

"What's your name lad?" he asked and it felt more of a command than a question.

"It's Ralin Seras." I said strongly to prove that I wasn't all weak in my appearance.

Then I saw Gandalf smirking about something and chuckling about something too.

"He looks weak and useless Gandalf." Thorin said bluntly. And that done it as I clenched my fist and throw a punch at Thorin's jaw-line, then grabbed his left arm and pinned him to the ground and grabbed one of my daggers and placed it under Thorin's neck.

"How does it feel to have someone weaker than you, to beat you? Thorin Oakenshield?" I whispered in his ear. Then I got off him and walked towards the door. "I'll be outside if anyone wants me. Also, easy is the path to wisdom for those not blinded by ego." I said and went outside. And I knew Thorin was glaring at me as I went outside.

* * *

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**

**Angel-But-A-Demon, out for now**


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, just my OCs**

**"What's your name lad?" he asked and it felt more of a command than a question.**

**"It's Ralin Seras." I said strongly to prove that I wasn't all weak in my appearance.**

**Then I saw Gandalf smirking about something and chuckling about something too.**

**"He looks weak and useless Gandalf." Thorin said bluntly. And that done it as I clenched my fist and throw a punch at Thorin's jaw-line, then grabbed his left arm and pinned him to the ground and grabbed one of my daggers and placed it under Thorin's neck.**

**"How does it feel to have someone weaker than you, to beat you? Thorin Oakenshield?" I whispered in his ear. Then I got off him and walked towards the door. "I'll be outside if anyone wants me. Also, easy is the path to wisdom for those not blinded by ego." I said and went outside. And I knew Thorin was glaring at me as I went outside.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Is there something wrong Rain?" I turned to see Gandalf.

"What do you think Gandalf?" I said and to try stay calm.

"It's Thorin isn't it Rain?"

"Yes, it's just… I don't like it when I'm called weak or useless, or anything alone those lines. And beside they're going to find out sooner or later, you know that don't you Gandalf." I finished.

"I know Rain and I trust you to keep your secret from the others."

"Oh of me being from a different world? And at least can I tell two people, I trust that I'm a girl?" I asked him and he was thinking about it, then Gandalf looked at me.

"Alright Rain I trust you."

"Thank you Gandalf. And I know which two to tell that I'm a girl and I trust Balin and Bilbo." I finished.

"I trust your judgement Rain. And the meeting is about to start."

"Gandalf, it can start without me, but I'll be in soon." I said and saw him nodding and walked back inside the Hobbit hole.

After a few more minutes I went back inside, and then I heard Thorin.

"Very well… We'll do it your way. Give him the contract…" Thorin said and turned to look at me. "Where have you've been?" he asked.

"Outside." I said dead-planned. I look over to Bilbo reading his contract.

"-Lacerations?" I heard him and saw his hands slightly shaking. "Incineration?" he asked.

"Oh Aye. Melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur said.

Bilbo started to look pale in the face.

"You right laddie?" Balin asked.

"Yeah, feel a bit faint."

"Think furnace with wings."

"Air… I need air." As Bilbo got even paler.

"Flash of light, searing pain, then poof. You're nothing more than a pile of ash." Bofur said.

"I don't think that's helping Bofur." I said.

"Nope." Bilbo said and he fainted to the floor.

"Oh very helpful, Bofur." Gandalf said. And I notice that Thorin was staring at me the whole time.

"What the hell are you staring at?" I asked calmly.

"I wonder if you know what you're getting yourself into boy."

"Oh but I do know what I'm getting myself into, Thorin Oakenshield. And a plan is only as good as those who see it trough. And that what I'm going to do Thorin. And Balin can I have that contract?" I asked Balin and he hand it to me and I signed it. "Well looks like you're going have to put up with me a little while longer, Thorin. Oh and my name isn't boy its Ralin Seras, got it memorized." I said and left the room.

I heard Gandalf and Bilbo arguing and then Bilbo walked away to his room. And I couldn't help to eavesdrop on Thorin and Balin.

"Well it would appear that we've lost our burglar. Probably for the best the odds where always against us." Balin said.

"That's not true, Balin." I whispered to myself.

"There are few warriors amongst us." Thorin said.

I know Thorin is a strong fighter, but all of them are.

"Old warriors."

I sighed and walked pasted them to get to the living room, but Thorin saw me.

"Didn't your parents tell it's rude to eavesdrop on others?"

"Hey I didn't hear anything. And besides I didn't know my parents when I was born." I said and stomped to the living room.

0Soon everyone now walked out to the living room. Thorin stood near the fireplace and lit his pipe with the others. They began to hum.

Thorin began to sing.

_Far over the Misty Mountain cold_

_To dungeons deep, and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To find our long-forgotten gold_

_The pines were roaring on the height_

_The winds were moaning in the night_

_The fire was red, it flaming spread_

_The trees like torches blazed with light_

I found that I had started to sing with them, though very softly so I guessed they had not heard me. And I started to fall asleep in Bilbo's armchair.

* * *

**P****lease review.**

**Angel-But-A-Demon out for now. And until the next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**********Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings, just my OCs**

**Recap**

**_Far over the Misty Mountain cold_**

**_To dungeons deep, and caverns old_**

**_We must away ere break of day_**

**_To find our long-forgotten gold_**

**_The pines were roaring on the height_**

**_The winds were moaning in the night_**

**_The fire was red, it flaming spread_**

**_The trees like torches blazed with light_**

**I found that I had started to sing with them, though very softly so I guessed they had not heard me. And I started to fall asleep in Bilbo's armchair.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I was shaken awake the next morning.

"C'mon lad it's time to wake. And we're leave!" Balin said.

I groaned but sat up. I did not want to start a fight so early in the morning. I looked out the window and found the sun was only just rising. I yawned. We all ate a quick breakfast and then we were out the door.

I was given a pony along with the dwarves. I rode in the back with Fili and Kili. "I bet he'll come!" I said loudly.

I knew Thorin was probably pissed off with me now.

_Mission accomplished!_

And Fili, Kili, Dori, and Bofur and Gandalf believed he would come. We rode on in silence until I heard a small voice.

"WAIT!"

We all stopped and I turned and saw Bilbo running towards us. I smiled and looked to Thorin. He was shocked. I smiled in triumph and stuck my tongue out at Thorin. And he scowled at me as always. Bilbo ran to Balin.

"I signed it!"

Balin looked over the contract and then smiled.

"Everything seems to be in order. Welcome Master Baggins, to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield."

"Give him a pony." Thorin said.

"Oh no! I do much better on my own….Wha!"

Fili and Kili grabbed hold of the hobbit and placed him on a pony.

Soon Bofur began throwing us our winnings. I caught mine and smiled.

"What was that about?" Bilbo asked.

"They took wagers, on whether not you would turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't."

"And what did you think?" he asked the wizard.

He did not answer. He only held up his hand and caught his gold. I smiled and shook my head. Gandalf chuckled.

"I never doubted you for a second." he said.

"(Sneeze then a sigh) It's horse hair. Having a reaction… Wait stop. Stop we have to turn around!" Bilbo called.

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf being a little angry.

"I forgot my handkerchief."

"Here… Use this" Bofur said and throw a rag at Bilbo. And we started laughing.

"Move on" Thorin said and we started moving again.

Soon we stop for the night and started setting up camp. And I saw Bilbo setting his pack down.

"Hey Bilbo umm, can I talk to you?" I asked Bilbo.

"Yes of course Master Seras."

"Not here." As I jerked my head towards the woods and Bilbo understood.

Soon we were out of earshot.

"What is that you wanted to talk to me about Master Seras?" he asked.

"I have a really big secret that I've been keeping from you and the dwarves." I said in my normal voice.

"Master Seras your voice has changed!"

"That because well… I'm actually a girl…" I said and I saw Bilbo's shocked face.

"You're a girl?" he said.

"Yes and if you've noticed that I'm easily mistaken for being a guy." I told him.

"Aye, I thought there was something little off about you 'Master Seras'." Both I and Bilbo turned to see… Thorin… psych it was actually Balin.

"Oh Balin you heard all that?" I asked.

"Aye and what you're real name?"

"I was about to tell Bilbo that, but my real name is Rain Seras." I told them both. "And I trust you both not to tell anyone about this please, mostly to you… Balin because I know Thorin would asked what had happened here, so please don't tell anyone I'm begging here." I looked at the both of them.

"Aye/Yes I promise not to tell anyone Miss Seras." Both of them said at the time and I giggled at them.

"We go back to the camp site." I said and they both nodded we walked back to the camp site.

I could not seem to fall asleep that night when me, Balin and Bilbo got back. I sat up next to a tree looking at the moon. Then I heard a strange noise.

"What was that?!" Bilbo asked.

"Orcs."

"Orcs!" Bilbo panicked.

"There shall be dozens of them out there." answered Fili.

"They attack at night. No screams, only blood."

I looked at them in anger. They did not seem to notice. They started to chuckle.

"You think that's funny?"

I looked at Thorin.

"You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili said.

I walked over.

"Of course you two didn't, but still you two shouldn't joke around about Orcs." I scolded.

They looked at me apologetically.

"They know nothing of the world." Thorin growled.

I slowly looked over at him as he walked past me. His hands behind his back and his shoulder slunk forward. Something was wrong here. He walked off and I knew I should not follow, but I did. As I walked off Balin began to tell a story of how Thorin lost his grandfather. But I didn't bother to listen to it because I know what happened.

"And the pale orc?" Bilbo asked. "What happened to him?"

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin said. And I looked towards Gandalf and I saw him sigh. And I know that some of Azog's orcs have found us, but not to attack us.

_I think go and have a bath because I did see a river while we where pasting it. _I thought. "Umm guys, I'm gonna go and clean up." I said and I saw them nodded and I left.

The moon's light is beaming down the water making its light reflect back. In short, the water looks just like some crystal shit.

"Woow, this is just so cool!" I immediately took of my boots and all of my clothes until I was only in my underwear and the bandage around my chest. I slowly went in the water, took off my underwear and began washing my clothes.

So while I was washing the clothes.

Being naked out in the wild is really weird. Weird as hell.

"Thank goodness! Finally!" I dipped myself into the water making me groan in pleasure. For it is the first time I took a bath after I got here.

I washed the dirt out of my hair and body. It was silent around me; the only thing I could hear was me splashing around in the warm water and the small waterfall running. After I finished washing myself, I looked around making sure that no one's around. Upon stepping out of the water, I hissed as the cold air touched my skin.

When I touched my clothes, I realized that they're still wet. Oh no. What am I supposed to do then? Sit here and stare at trees and stuff?!

I slumped myself on a big rock. And started to think about how I came here and being on with the dwarves on their quest.

After awhile I stood up, wiped away my tears and walked towards where my clothes were. And they're still kinda wet.

_Oh great._ I thought.

"I'll just take a swim again then." I sighed as I again got fully into the water and stayed there for a while, savouring the moment of cool water surrounding my whole body.

So while I was in the water, I suddenly heard someone call my name. And I froze up as I turned slowly; I saw Kili and Fili looking at me. And you know that moment where a guy(s) sees a cute girl in the water and there's long pause? Yeah it's like that.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Fili, Kili and I shrieked all together. While I shut my eyes close tightly as I attempted to cover my chest area with my hands.

"Master Seras?!" Kili and Fili stared at me wide eyed.

"Stop! Don't look!" I immediately went into the water. But still, the two brothers kept staring at me with eyes as big as the moon. Making me blush as red as a cherry.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-you're a lass!" Fili stammered as he pointed at me, Kili's jaw agape and speechless.

"YES! NOW STOP LOOKING AT ME!" as I went deeper into the water until the water went until my neck. After my statement, the two immediately turned their backs as they looked away and blushed.

Another moment of silence.

"Okay, so I think I owe you both an explanation." I muttered as I looked at the two in front of me. But the two in front of me was still looking away and seemed like they were ignoring me.

"Kili? Fili?" The two dwarves heard the water splashing indicating that I was coming out of the water. Fili and Kili stared at each other with panic evident in each other's eyes for they don't know what to do.

"Y-yes?" They both gulped.

I sighed while I went to where my clothes were. Once I touched the clothes, I thanked the heavens for they're already dry. I put on my underwear and pants.

"Hey guys, you can open up your eyes now." I tried to stifle a laugh at the red faces of the two other dwarves while having both of their eyes closed.

"Thank Aule!" Fili and Kili let out a sigh of relief and opened their eyes. They saw me sitting on the ground looking up at them with a sheepish grin.

"Well, I owe you an explanation don't I?" I said. As I patted the ground on the spot just next to her gesturing the two to sit.

Fili and Kili gave each other hesitant looks before they finally gave up and quietly sat beside me.

"So, where do I uhm… Start? But before I explain, please promise me that you both won't tell anyone. Especially Thorin that I'm a girl! But Bilbo and Balin know that I'm a girl though."

"Okay! We..uhm...promise!" Kili said

"Okay, uhm...so I'll start with the time I got into Bilbo's house."

"And?" One of the two finally replied.

"So, after Gandalf told me that my parents might be somewhere here in middle earth, he told me that the only way I could see them is that, I would need to pretend as a boy in order to have Thorin to make me go with you" I told them without stopping and by the time I finished I gasped for air, and closed my eyes shut scared and looked down. For what the two dwarves sitting in front of me do after I told them my explanation.

But after a moment of silence, I opened her eyes.

"Ohh..." Kili mumbled.

"Then why didn't you just tell us earlier then?" Fili continued

"Well, do you think that Thorin would let a girl come with a bunch of you guys? And I only need to go with you until I find my parents, that's what Gandalf said." I explained further.

After my statement, I saw the two of them slightly smirking at her.

"What?"

"So, that's the only reason?" Fili asked in a teasing tone.

"Yeah... why?" I raised an eyebrow in confusion

"Are you sure that, that's really just the reason then?" Kili added, him and his brother now smiling.

**~Elsewhere (The Company)~**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

The whole company suddenly woke with a jolt as soon as they heard screams through the trees

"What was that?" Bilbo's voice cracked from the slight fear inching up his chest. And also worried about Rain.

"We should go after them!" Dwalin immediately got up with his weapon in hand and the others soon followed his example but were suddenly stopped by Gandalf.

"Halt! Let them be"

"Why!? What if the lads are in danger?! They-" Bofur exclaimed

"My nephews need me" Thorin interrupted Borfur mid sentence, for he also stood up, walked to where the others were standing. Also with his sword in hand.

"They'll be fine. The two can handle and protect Ralin." Gandalf and Thorin had a little staring showdown until the dwarf finally gave up.

* * *

**Sorry cliffhanger**

**P****lease review.**

**Angel-But-A-Demon out for now. And until the next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

******Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings, just my OCs**

**Recap**

**Elsewhere (The Company)**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**

**The whole company suddenly woke with a jolt as soon as they heard screams through the trees**

**"What was that?" Bilbo's voice cracked from the slight fear inching up his chest. And also worried about Rain.**

**"We should go after them!" Dwalin immediately got up with his weapon in hand and the others soon followed his example but were suddenly stopped by Gandalf.**

**"Halt! Let them be"**

**"Why!? What if the lads are in danger?! They-" Bofur exclaimed**

**"My nephews need me" Thorin interrupted Borfur mid sentence, for he also stood up, walked to where the others were standing. Also with his sword in hand.**

**"They'll be fine. The two can handle and protect Ralin." Gandalf and Thorin had a little staring showdown until the dwarf finally gave up.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**~Rain's POV~**

_How weird can they get?_ I thought.

"Yeah! What is it with you two?!" I stood up pretending to be angry in hopes of them to stop and headed for my bandage to check if it's already dry.

_Thank goodness! They're dry!_

"Woah!" I suddenly heard Fili and Kili exclaimed. Oh, I almost forgot, they already know I'm a girl. I giggled. I turned my head and saw them with their eyes closed again and blushing.

_Wow, such a gentleman._ I giggled again.

I started wrapping my chest and by the time I'm finished wrapping it around, I picked up the metal clasp from the rock, but I realized that the end of the bandage was far for me to reach in order for me to secure the clasp.

Walking towards the two, I tapped Fili's shoulder.

"Fili" I called

Immediately he opened his eyes.

"Oh." Fili gulped and blushed even harder as the realization dawned upon him what I was asking for him to do.

"Please?" I bit my lip in embarrassment

"Please what?" Fili also opened his eyes in curiosity and saw the scene in front of him.

"What is happening? Oh, so that's how you kept from us that you're a lass" The brown added and quirked up an eyebrow in amusement as the scene unfolded in front of him

"Yeah! Here you go Fili" I exclaimed and held out the clasp in front of Fili's face.

"Ohh..uhmm..I…" Fili took the metal clasp with a trembling hand and I turned around with my back facing Fili and moved away my small bits of my hair to the front so that it wouldn't be a bother

"Just pin it Fili!" I rolled my eyes.

"W-wait!" The blushing blonde started to put a hand at the end of the bandage after I let go of it.

After a while of fiddling with the pin in attempt to secure the said cloth around my chest, he finally got it to stay in place.

"Thank heavens! I thought you weren't going to finish!" I chuckled and I sat on the ground and started to slip my feet into the boots.

While sitting on the ground, she didn't notice the two were walking towards her until she saw two pairs of legs standing in front of me.

"Better hurry up, the others might be looking for us." Fili said.

"Yeah." Kili added.

"I know." I stood up after I tied the boots with the strings. And walked again towards the rock where my tunic.

"Let's go! And you promised not to tell the others I'm a girl." I started walking back.

* * *

Where we saw the other dwarves camped around the fire. Well, except Thorin and Gandalf, who by the way were under their own trees.

"Where have you been?" Bofur stood up and walked towards the three.

"We were about to follow as soon as we heard screams, but Gandalf told us that you're going to be fine." Bilbo's voice was laced with concern, mostly about me. I looked at Gandalf and mouthed a thank you to him and the wizard nodded in response before going back to his pipe

"Did something happen?" Balin asked.

"No not really. It's just that Kili and Fili gave me a 'little' scare. And I scared them. And I'm sorry for letting you guys worry." After I said this, the whole company stared at me then apoloized.

"What?" I stared at the dwarves in confusion. As I was looking around, I noticed Thorin sitting under a tree emitting such dark aura with a frown on his face.

Gandalf was watching too, and Thorin was still glaring daggers even towards his own nephews and me.

"Master Seras I suggest you get some rest you'll need it." I heard Thorin saying a little 'angry'.

"Yeah, yeah whatever Thorin." I said sleepily. And fell asleep on my bed roll.

* * *

I woke up early and jumped down. I woke up everyone. I smiled and saw that Thorin was still asleep. I sighed and walked over. As I reached my hand out to shake him, he grabbed it. His grip hurt, and I winced a bit.

"Thorin… wake up!"

He blinked and seemed to remember where he was. He looked at me. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he said,

"Hello."

"Can I have my hand back?"

He looked at his hand and mine and quickly let it go. I rubbed it a bit.

"My apologies." He said.

"Bad dream?"

"No." I knew he was lying.

"Okay suit yourself. And tell someone about your problems Thorin. Because some of your problems wouldn't be solved if you don't do anything." I said and I walked off to my pony ready to get on the road.

Soon we we're on the road and later it was raining.

"Here Master Gandalf! Can you not do something about this deluge?" Dori called out.

"It is raining Master Dwarf! And it shall continue to rain until the rain is done!" Gandalf said. "If you wish change the weather of the world… You should find yourself another wizard."

"Are there any?"

"What?" Gandalf asked.

"Other Wizards Gandalf?"

"There are five of us." Gandalf answered. "The greatest of our order is Saruman the White." I growled quietly at Saruman's name because of he has done the Lord of the Rings Trilogy and my growl was almost beast like.

"Then are the two blue wizards…" Gandalf continued. "Do you know, I've quite forgotten their names."

"And who's the fifth?" Bilbo asked.

"Well, that would be Radagast the Brown."

"Is a great wizard? Or is he more like you, Gandalf?" I asked.

"… I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands… to the east. And a good thing too. For always evil will always find a foothold in this world." Gandalf finished and we still riding the rain.

Later we found an old abandoned house. It looked as though something very large had destroyed it. Gandalf walked inside and looked around.

"Fili! Kili! Stay with the ponies and mind you do not leave them!"

"Yes uncle!" Both Kili and Fili said.

"I think it would be wise if we moved on." Gandalf said.

I looked up as Thorin walked to him.

"And where do you suggest we go?"

"We could make for The Hidden Valley."

"I told you I will not go near that place."

_You stubborn ass dwarf! _I thought to myself.

"They would be able to help you!"

"I do not need the help of the elves. Have you forgotten it was they who betrayed us? Abandon us at our time of need? Betrayed my father and grandfather."

"You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key so that you could hold onto the past!" said the now angry wizard.

"I did not know they were yours to keep!" Thorin countered.

Gandalf turned and walked off angrily.

"Wait where are you going, Gandalf?!" Bilbo asked.

"To find seek company with someone with more common sense!"

"And who's that?" Bilbo asked again.

"Myself Master Baggins! I have my fill of the stubbornness of dwarves for one day." And I glared at Thorin.

"C'mon Bombur, we're hungry." Thorin said as if he didn't noticed me glaring at him.

"Is he coming back?" Bilbo asked me and Balin. And we both shrugged our shoulders.

* * *

**Sorry cliffhanger**

**P****lease review.**

**Angel-But-A-Demon out for now. And until the next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings, just my OCs**

**Recap**

**"Wait where are you going, Gandalf?!" Bilbo asked.**

**"To find seek company with someone with more common sense!"**

**"And who's that?" Bilbo asked again.**

**"Myself Master Baggins! I have my fill of the stubbornness of dwarves for one day." And I glared at Thorin.**

**"C'mon Bombur, we're hungry." Thorin said as if he didn't noticed me glaring at him.**

**"Is he coming back?" Bilbo asked me and Balin. And we both shrugged our shoulders.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**~Later~**

"He is been gone a long while now."

"He is a wizard! He shall come and go as he pleases." Bofur said.

"He'll be back Bilbo." I said.

Bofur had Bilbo take Fili and Kili their dinner. I sat next to Bofur and Bombur.

After a while I started to worry about Bilbo. Surely it did not take this long to bring someone food. I walked towards where the ponies were. Not only did I find some of the ponies missing, I found Fili, Kili, and Bilbo gone as well. Nearby there was an uprooted tree.

"Shit!" I started remembered the trolls. But then I saw Fili coming back without his brother and Bilbo.

"Fili where's Kili and Bilbo?" I asked worried.

"Trolls, three of them. And Rain go and help Kili." I nodded and ran towards where Bilbo and Kili are.

"Kili!" I gave low shout.

"Rain, what you doing?!"

"Fili told me come. And do you have plan Kili?" I asked. Then I Bilbo hanging upside down by one of the trolls.

Kili went attacking one of the trolls and I followed after him.

"DROP HIM!" We both yelled.

"You what?!"

"We said 'drop him'." I said seriously. And Bilbo was thrown towards me and I catched him. And the rest of the company came running and on the attack.

"Bilbo go rescue the ponies." I told him and he nodded. And I helped the others fighting.

Then I was picked up and in one of the troll's hands.

"BILBO! RALIN!"

Kili tried to run forward but Thorin stopped him.

"No Kili don't!" I said.

If Kili tried anything they would surely kill Bilbo and me.

I knew that trolls were incredibly stupid.

"Lay down your arms! Or we will rip his off and swallow the girl whole!" and the whole company started at me except Bilbo, Balin, Kili and Fili. But they still laid down their weapons and Ori was quite dramatic about throwing down his slingshot.

"You laired to us 'Ralin'." I heard Dwalin.

"Oh c'mon can't we talk about my gender later? And at least I'm not the one who's on the spit, Dwalin." I said in my normal voice again.

On the spit were Dwalin, Dori, Ori, Nori, Bofur, and Bifur. I was placed in a sack along with Bilbo, Thorin, Fili, Kili, Bombur, Oin, Gloin and Balin. Thorin was scowling at me.

_Keep scowling buddy! Wait until I get out of this! Then it is you and me with my Assassin's Creed's style daggers!_ As I glared at Thorin.

"OI how long do ye think it will take to cook this lot?" asked one troll.

"I am hungry William!" whined another.

This one had a high pitched voice. The troll whose name I guessed was William punched him.

"Shut it Bert! Let me work! I do not fancy being turned to stone."

I smirked. Bilbo hopped up.

"Wait you are making a very big mistake!"

I hoped Bilbo had some sort of a plan.

"You can't reason with them, they're half-wits!"

"Half-wits!" Bofur called. "What does that make us!"

"I mean with the seasoning!" Bilbo said.

_Wait what?!_

"Oh and I suppose you know what we should do?" said William.

"Well actually I know the secret to cooking dwarf."

"Traitor!"

"Hush! Let the flubberahobbit talk!"

"Yes the secret…"

He seemed to be thinking.

"Yes?"

"Come on!"

"Tell us the secret!"

"Yes I am telling you the secret is…..to….skin them first!"

"NO!"

"When I get out! I am going to get you!" shouted Dwalin.

I glared at Bilbo. "Bilbo if I died here, I'm coming back to haunt you for the rest of your life! And I won't forget it, I won't forget this!" I shouted at him.

"What a load of rubbish! I like em better with their skins on! Stuff em I say! Boots and all!" And the high pitch voiced troll called Bert came forward.

"He is right!" He picked up me. "Nothing wrong with a bit of raw Dwarf! Nice and crunchy!"

My eyes widened.

"Oh no not that one she's…. infected!"

"You're infected you little rat!" I hissed at Bilbo.

Then I realized what Bilbo was doing.

"Yes she has worms in her… tubes!"

Bert dropped me in disgust and landed on Oin and Kili and it wasn't of softest landing I've had in my life.

"In fact they all have them! They are infested with parasites! It truly is terrible business! I would not risk it I really would not!"

"For goodness sakes did he say parasites!?" Oin asked Kili.

"Yes, we do not have parasites! You have parasites you little…."

Thorin and I kicked them, well actually I jumped on Kili and my legs hit Oin. They all looked at him then at me. I smiled knowing he had figured it out as well.

"Dip-shits." I muttered.

"I have parasites as big as my arm!" Oin said.

"Mine are the biggest parasites I have got huge parasites!" Kili said.

"What would have us do? Let them all go?!" One of the trolls said.

"Well…" Bilbo trying to think of a reason.

"You think I don't know what you're up to?" The same troll said poking Bilbo. "This little ferret is taking us for fools."

"Ferret?!"

"Well if he's a ferret than I'm the Green Eyes Red Dragon." And the all dwarves where staring at me. "Guys it was a joke!" I yelled at them.

A second later Gandalf came to save our skins.

"The dawn takes you all!"

"Who is that?"

"No idea."

"Can we eat him too?" Bert asked.

And the trolls turned to stone.

And we cheered at Gandalf.

"Ah get your foot out my back!" Dwalin shouted.

Once the dwarves had put their armour back on.

Gandalf knocked on the troll. And I looked at Gandalf and smiled at him.

"And where did you go to if I may ask?" I heard Thorin

"To look ahead."

"And what brought you back?"

"Looking behind. A nasty business. Still here you are all in one piece."

"No thanks to your burglar. And her… why woman Gandalf." Gandalf looked at me.

"You told them!"

"No I didn't Gandalf! They found out because of them and beside don't you think it's strange for mountain trolls come this far south Gandalf?" I said.

"Yes Miss Seras it is strange and its not happen for an age. Not since a darker power ruled these lands."

Thorin looked at Gandalf with an uneasy look.

"They couldn't have moved in daylight."

"There must be cave near by." Thorin said and grabbing my arm very tightly.

"Thorin you're hurting me." But he ignored me and he told the company we're moving out.

Soon we stared at each other for as few seconds before going off to find the troll's cave. When we found it I held my breath for the stench was horrid. We walked inside.

"This is a troll's cave, be careful what you touch." Gandalf said.

There were chests of gold and silver. Some of the dwarves stayed behind to bury it for later.

"The Goblin-Cleaver! Forged by the High Elves of the West. A famous blade and the blade shall glow blue when orcs are near! And Glamdring, the Foehammer. The sword of the King of Gondolin." I said.

His eyes narrowed.

"And how is it you know so much about the elves."

I looked away. "I read." I muttered.

"You could wish for no finer blade." Gandalf said quickly.

I took my chance to walk off.

"Bilbo, Rain. Here these are about your sizes." I turned to see Gandalf with Sting and a really big axe. And handed us the weapons.

"I can't take this."

"Nor can I Gandalf." I said.

"Bilbo the blade is of elvish make which means… it will glow blue when Orcs or goblins are nearby. And Rain the axe is of dwarfish make which means… with each swing it will be more powerful the more you use the weapon becomes, if you believe in your weapons. And you might also get a bit of a dwarf personality." Gandalf told us.

"But I've never used a sword in my life."

"And I hope you never have to. But if you do, remember this the both of you… True courage is about knowing not when to take a life… but when to spare one. And with the hope we have now." Gandalf told us.

Then there was noise nearby.

"Something is coming!" I heard Thorin bellowed.

I stayed close to Ori and Kili and we waited.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!"

An old man on a sleigh pulled by rabbits came.

"Radaghast! It is Radaghast the Brown! What are you doing here?" Gandalf asked.

"I was looking for you Gandalf. Something is wrong! Something is terrible wrong."

"Yes?"

He started to speak but then he just stopped.

"Give me a moment… Oh! I had thought! It was right there on the tip of my tongue." MY eyes widened. "Oh! It's not a thought at all. It's just a little old stick insect." Seriously I always wondered how a stick insect was in his mouth.

He and Gandalf walked off to talk and I sat down on a boulder. I started to sing one of my favourite songs, Faster by Within Temptation.

_I can't see, cause it's burning deep inside.  
Like gasoline on fire running wild.  
No more fear, Cause I'm getting closer now.  
So unreal but I like it anyhow_

_I go faster, and faster and faster and faster  
and faster and faster and faster_

_And I can't live in a fairytale of lies.  
And I can't hide from the feeling cause it's right.  
And I go faster and faster and faster and faster for love.  
And I can't live in a fairytale of lies.  
_

_I can feel that you've mesmerized my heart.  
I feel so free.  
I'm alive, I'm breaking out.  
I won't give in, cause I'm pound of all my scars.  
And I can see I've been wasting too much time._

_I go faster, and faster and faster and faster  
and faster and faster and faster_

_And I can't live in a fairytale of lies.  
And I can't hide from the feeling cause it's right.  
And I go faster and faster and faster and faster for love.  
And I can't live in a fairytale of lies._

_And I can't live in a fairytale of lies.  
And I can't hide from the feeling cause it's right.  
And I go faster and faster and faster and faster for love.  
And I can't live in a fairytale of lies._

_A fairytale of lies._

"What song is that Miss Seras?" I looked over to see Bilbo.

"Oh Bilbo, it's a song from my home."

"What's your home like?" the curious hobbit asked.

"Well, it's nothing like Middle-Earth but I was an orphan at very young age though." I told him.

"It sounds like you're not from Middle-Earth." I heard Thorin and I feel that the company didn't trust me anymore, well except for Balin, Bilbo, Kili, Fili and Gandalf.

"Oh c'mon guys can't you let it go that I lied about me being a boy. And Beside Gandalf told me to pretend to be a boy and I'm still part of this company through in through. Also trust in me and I'll have a reason to trust in you, you thick headed dwarf. And did any of you forget that I kicked Thorin's ass when we first met?!" I yelled at them. But not of them didn't have time to respond when a sound of a strange wolf filled the air.

"Was that a wolf? A-are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked.

"Wolves? No that is not a wolf." Bofur said.

Then I saw it. "WARG!" I yelled and pointed at the warg.

He lunged forward at Thorin. It was a Guulderbrag warg. Thorin looked at me and then Kili shot another that was coming behind him. Dwalin finished it.

"Warg scouts! Which mean an orc pack is not far behind!" He said.

"Orc pack!?" said the frightened hobbit.

"Who did you tell about your quest? Beyond your kin." Gandalf asked walking forward.

Thorin looked at him.

"No one."

"Who did you tell!?"

"No one I swear!" Thorin said.

Gandalf sighed and I looked at the wargs.

"What in Durin's name is going on?" he asked Gandalf.

"We are being hunted." I said.

"We have to get out of here."

"We can't. We have no ponies. They bolted." Ori said.

"Well this can't get any worse can it?" I asked.

"I will draw them off." Radaghast said.

"These are Guulderbrag wargs! They will outrun you!"

"And these are Rohsgobel Rabbits!" Gandalf smiled. "I should like to see them try." Radaghast said smirking.

"You mean rabbits on steroids." I muttered in hope no one heard me.

* * *

**Sorry another cliffhanger.**

**P****lease review.**

**Angel-But-A-Demon out for now. And until the next time.**


End file.
